


That's Not What He Meant

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Jean and Eren don't get along--never have, and maybe never will. Armin is there to witness it all though, and he's amused by his friends. Who wouldn't be?Oneshot/drabble





	That's Not What He Meant

Eren was coming back from a routine meeting with Hanji and Captain Levi when he had to pass by the dining room. Two people were in there having lunch, actually; and it was around one right now, but not that unusual. One of them was his best friend Armin. The other was Jean. And just Eren’s luck: Jean saw him first. 

“Hey Armin.” Jean said suddenly, and he did it loud enough so he could be sure Eren would hear him too. “Did you know that Eren sneezes like a girl?”

Eren’s shoulders stiffened. What could he say? He was easy to anger. He himself wasn’t denying it or anything. More importantly, Jean knew just how to rile him up. 

“Oh yeah?!” he snapped, approaching the two. “Why don’t I come over there and pound you like a boy?”

It took him a moment to realize what he’d said wrong. Armin just rolled his eyes at his friends. The only thing that really tipped Eren off that something was even wrong to begin with were Jean’s ears flushing red. 

“...wait that didn’t come out right.”

And then it was at that moment when Eren Jaegar realized: he’d fucked up. 


End file.
